


Random headcanons

by newtmasislove



Series: Maze runner AUs [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, Niles - Freeform, Randomness, Thominewt, dylmas - Freeform, just headcanons of sorts i made up, minewt, nalby - Freeform, nally, naris, newtmas - Freeform, requests are open, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aris and Newt smut</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Soulmate newt/minho

Newt has always seen things in shades of gray and black. One day in high school, a new student was in his math class. The teacher asked him to lead him around the school and to make a friend. When Newt met him in the hallway, he can see everything in all colors, the tiles where no longer gray but a pure white, the wooden doors where a light brown instead of heather gray. His father had told him that you when you meet your soulmate that you will see clearly. The new kid was his soulmate. The boy was tall, muscular, and _handsome._ He introduced him self as Minho.

After a year and a half, they were boyfriends, Minho confessed that when he met Newt he didn't see brown everywhere anymore, they had sex a lot. And by the age of 24, Minho got enough money to buy a ring and propose to Newt. Newt said yes.

============================================================================================================================

ok so I deleted ''I'll be gentle don't you scream'' because I didn't like the way it went along and I just wanted to make a headcanon thing instead. And all of the requests on the old one shot book will be put inhere as headcanons. give me an idea and I _**will do the freaking**_ **headcanon.**


	2. Dont stop Aris/Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aris and Newt smut

When Newt and Aris started dating, Newt thought he would be the dominate one, but oh lord he was wrong. One day while Newt was cooking, Aris came up behind him and since Aris was taller than Newt, he was at perfect level. Newts back was pressed against his chest as Aris's hands wandered around his body, getting familiar with it. He dipped his hand under Newt's pants and boxers to start fingering him, Newt was whimpering from how he would rub against his sweet spot every time. Aris reaches over with his free hand turns the stove off, he grabs both of Newt's wrists and holds them together. Newt desperately grinds back against him trying to get more and more friction. Aris leaves his hole and picks Newt up bridal style and carries him to their shared room. He pushes Newt roughly on the bed and yanks both of their clothes off, he wastes to time to inter Newt. He cries out in bliss as Aris pushes in and thrusts hard and fast. Newt didn't expect him to this dominate. Fast forward to next morning, sleepy cuddles and slow, romantic kisses come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are welcome! leave a ship and a theme and ill make a headcaon  
> tumblr:newtmasislove  
> kik: Tool_Sober182


	3. Dont Worry Gally/Newt

  * Gally went up into the maze before Newt
  * Newt comes up and Gally has to show Newt around
  * Gally develops a crush on the greenie
  * in the middle of the night, Gally wakes up from soft crying sounds
  * he opens his eyes and sees Newt crying softly with his head in his hands.
  * Gally asks what's wrong with him and he answers with ''Are we even going to be able to get out of this bloody maze?''
  * Newt cries more
  * Gally sits both of them up and takes the blonde in his arms
  * Newt looks up and gives him a light kiss
  * Gally kisses him back
  * they cuddle for the rest of the night



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a ship and theme and I'll do the headcanon!  
> tumblr: newtmasislove


	4. Really Guys? Newt/Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was suggested by Katie: can you do one where Minho and Newt always try to prank each other but it always happens to the other gladers

  * Minho and Newt always pranked each other from the first time they met
  * it started with Minho getting lube from the creators (which the creators thought they were banging at the time)
  * before Minho went out with Ben and before Newt woke up, he poured the lube in Newt's shoes
  * turns out it was Alby's shoes
  * Newt didn't know that Minho tried to prank him
  * so he drenched Minho's harness with itching powder
  * but it was Ben's harness
  * the two kept trying to prank each other
  * then one day when Thomas comes into the glade
  * Minho takes advantage of Alby taking his place while running
  * he works around Newt, _shirtless_
  * by the time night falls, he goes to Newt's room and tries to get it on with him
  * he walks to where the other gladers sleep instead
  * Minho then walks to the right place to see Newt asleep
  * Minho feels him up
  * which results to Newt waking up and super hot steamy sex




	5. Animal stiles/newt

  * Stiles was running away from a robbery one night
  * to go away faster, he turns into a dog, an Australian shepherd to be exact.
  * about 15 minuets later, a man with a badge reading ''pet adoption'' comes around the corner, scoops him up, and puts him in a van with the logo of a pet store near by
  * he stayed there for 3 days
  * one day a very cute blonde came in looking for a dog
  * Stiles _wants_ him to pick him
  * after looking at some pugs and great danes ,he finally gets to stiles, he reads the breed of dog, age, name, which are accurate
  * after some paper work, Stiles finds himself in the passenger seat of the blondes car
  * After 2 weeks of staying at the blondes house, which Stiles has found out his name was Newt. Newt had gone to the store for food and stuff
  * stiles takes the advantage of the time to turn human and stretch
  * little did Stiles know that Newt came home early from the store
  * Newt walks in the door and sees a man, taller than him, more muscular, with his back facing him. He drops the bags in his hands
  * Stiles turns around and looks at Newt with shocked eyes
  * Newt says, "who are you?'' backing up slowly and shaking
  * Stiles walks over to him and Newt backs up.
  * ''I said who are you!'' Newt says frustrated.
  * Stiles tries to grab Newts shoulders but Newts pushes away
  * he backs the blonde up against the wall and covers his mouth with his hand
  * Newt tears up a little because he's scared
  * Stiles explains to him that he is a teenage boy who can transform into a dog
  * Newt still doesn't believe him
  * Stiles transforms into the cute dog in front of Newt
  * Newt believes him
  * after a month of Newt wanting Stiles to stay in human form, Stiles admits his love to Newt
  * Newt admits it too
  * after stiles hears that, he kisses the blonde hard, pushes him against the wall and fucks him hard, deep, and raw to were Newts throat is sore from screaming



 

 


	6. Minho/Thomas- hug me?

  * Minho and Thomas go for their normal run out in the maze
  * halfway through, it starts to rain
  * then the rain turns into a storm, but not a severe one
  * Thomas is scared from the thunder and lighting
  * Minho suggest they take shelter until it passes over
  * they sit together side by side
  * Thomas whimpers when it thunders again
  * Minho notices
  * Minho wraps his arm around Thomas's shoulders and hugs him close
  * After a while, the storm still hasn't passed over
  * Minho looks at Thomas, and Thomas looks back
  * they lean in a their lips touch in a soft gentle kiss
  * it gets more passionate, Minho kisses more harder but still gentle
  * Thomas is pushed onto his back with Minho above him
  * Minho pulls back, out of breath.
  * the storm has passed
  * they both run back to the glade with smiles on their faces




	7. dylan o brien/thomas sangster- dont tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> credits for this headcanon go to my friends, ryorin13 and dontfuckwithmyotps

  * After a long day of shooting ''The Scorch Trials'' Thomas and Dylan were both tired
  * But Dylan noticed how cute Thomas was in the white long sleeved shirt
  * Dylan thought he looked so _fuckable, innocent, cute, submissive_
  * after everyone left to get some dinner, Dylan dragged Thomas to their trailer
  * He slammed the door shut and pinned Thomas to the bed
  * he takes off Thomas's pants and boxer-briefs but leaves the shirt on
  * next thing, Dylans face is between Thomas's thighs, eating him out and stretching him
  * Thomas moans uncontrollably, he comes in and instant
  * Dylan comes back up and takes his pants off and slams his cock into Thomas's hole.
  * Dylan pounds into him, not caring if anyone could hear them
  * Thomas comes two more times, the pleasure is too much



 

 


	8. too damn cute gally/newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send in any headcanons!

  * the gladers were all hybrids of animals, ranging from a bunny to a tiger
  * Gally is a wolf who came up before Newt
  * Newt is a cute little bunny, who is the greenie
  * Newt is very shy, quiet, and _submissive_ around gally, because Gally is more stronger than him
  * Newt goes into a heat one day, trying to please himself by fingering, but its not enough
  * Gally swoops in to take care of him
  * the little blonde is having his ass pounded
  * Gally praises him, telling him hes doing good.
  * after they both finish, Newt is shy from letting gally see him like that
  * Gally doesn't mind




	9. when we where young Gally/newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship nally really hard now. 
> 
> rating: fluff to explicit
> 
> tags: OH THE SMUT

  * When Gally was 7 years old, he got new neighbors with a son named newt
  * as they got older newt and gally came closer friends
  * they would try things (innocent things)
  * then when they were older, both had a _need_ both for sex
  * Newt was a virgin and so was gally, but gally knew how sex went
  * Newt didn't know a thing other than a burning feeling for someone to touch him
  * One day, Gally said he wanted to take Newt, Newt agreed.
  * Gally laid Newt down gently down on the bed with the long slender legs apart
  * He pulled the blondes boxer-briefs down and kissed along his inner thighs
  * Gally started eating newt out, while the small blonde begged for more
  * being the tease he is, Gally didn't start to finger Newt instead, he just buried his face deeper in newts ass and slightly hissing at the fingers gripping his hair **(a/n that was weird to write**
  * ''Please Gally!'' Newt moaned as Gally roughly shoved three fingers in him
  * Gally stopped and slammed his cock in the tight pink hole and began thrusting roughly
  * he pounded into Newt over and over again and would leave hickeys on Newts neck
  * soon, both came and cuddled for an hour before round 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not updating my stories, when the end of December rolls around, ill be good to update stuff when my band concert is over.


	10. Dylan/Thomas ''Make Love to Me''

  * Thomas was crying over Dylan being in America while Thomas is in London
  * Thomas missed how Dylan always cuddled with him and Let Thomas be the little spoon
  * But at around 10:45, Thomas became really fucking horny
  * Dylan became horny too, so he jerked off thinking of Thomas
  * Thomas fingered himself, which soon his fingers were switched for a dildo
  * On January 4th, Dylan came to the UK to see Thomas
  * Thomas was so happy to see Dylan
  * They had dinner together and then went back to Thomas' house
  * Dylan lays Thomas down on the bed and gently pulls off all his clothing
  * Thomas has his naked legs spread apart with Dylan inbetween him, prepping him
  * Dylan thrusts inside Thomas slowly and lovingly, sharing sweet soft kisses



 

 

(Tbs would look hot riding a dildo)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!
> 
> so I deleted my tumblr account ''mintnewtislove'' and made a new one called ''tmrheadcanonsgay''. FOLLOW ME


	11. Sports fanatic Dylmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same thing I posted on my other thing

Dylan is a huge football fan (American football)  
while dylan watches games all day, Thomas spends all his time in the kitchen cooking stuff for dylan  
Thomas misses Dylan because they haven't talked much  
so Thomas gets a set of lingerie in the colors of Dylan favorite football team   
when thomas walks out, he sits beside Dylan and says "do you like it?" Thomas blushes  
dylan says without looking at Thomas "yeah, but I'm watching a game right now"  
thomas gets upset and leaves the room to cry  
dylan hears his little angel cry, he knows he fucked up so he goes to the bedroom and sees Thomas sobbing into a pillow  
dylan starts to tear up because he broke his husbands heart, he takes Thomas in his arms and hugs him tightly  
dylan decides to give Thomas a full week of romantic shit  
*cough* sex*cough*

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: newtmasislove  
> kik: Tool_Sober182


End file.
